Battle of Okehazama
The Battle of Okehazama took place in June 1560. In this battle, Nobunaga Oda defeated Yoshimoto Imagawa and established himself as one of the front-running warlords in the Sengoku period. Before the battle In June 1560, Yoshimoto Imagawa assembled an army of possibly 25,000 men for an advance on Kyoto. Nobunaga Oda, whose territory was first to invade, sent scouts to get an up to date picture of the situation. They reported that his border fortresses of Washizu and Marune were destroyed and that the vast bulk of the Imagawa army, including the commander-in-chief himself, had chosen to rest at a place called Dengaku - hazama, a wooden gorge where they were celebrating their victories in some style. It was territory that Nobunaga knew well and provided the perfect opportunity for a surprise attack.Samurai Source book, Stephen Turnbull pg 215 Battle Nobunaga Oda took up position at Zenshoji, quite near the Imagawa's fort of Narumi, and directly in line with Dengaku - hazama. Here Nobunaga rigged up a dummy army dummy army and led 3,000 men on a circular route through the wooded hills to drop down beside Dengaku - hazama from the north.The Samurai Source book, Stephen Turnbull pg. 215,216 As the opening stage of a march on the capital, Yoshimoto Imagawa invaded Owari and brought down two of Nobunaga Oda's forts, Wazashi and Marune.Samurai Archives, Battle of Okehazama The Imagawa army grew complacent and took a break to perform the traditional Head-viewing ceremony in a small wooden revine called Okehazama.Samurai Commanders 1 940-1576, Stephen Turnbull As Nobunaga's men drew silently near, a terific thunderstorm began which cloaked Nobunaga's final movements as the Imagawa troops huddled under trees from the torrential rain. As the clouds blew away, the Oda troops poured into the gorge of Dengaku - hazama. The Imagawa troops were so unprepared for an attack that they fled in all directions leaving Yoshimoto's certained field headquarters quite unprotected. Yoshimoto Imagawa had so little knowledge of what was going on that he drew the conclusion that a drunken fight had broken out among the men, and seeing a angry looking samurai running towards him, barked out an order for the man to return to his post. He realised that it was one of Nobunaga's men when the samurai aimed a spear - thrust at him but by then it was too late. Yoshimoto himself drew a sword and cut through the shaft of the spear, but before he could any more a second samurai grabbed him and lopped off his head. All but two senior officers of the Imagawa were killed.The Samurai Source book, Stephen Turnbull pg. 215,216 Koehita Hattori, one of Nobunaga’s men, pierced Yoshimoto with a spear, and Shinsuke Mouri, also one of Nobunaga’s men, killed Yoshimoto. It took Nobunaga only two hours to get the victory.www.city.toyoake.aichi.jp (Battle of Okehazama) Aftermath The Imagawa’s dreams for taking Kyoto were shattered and from this point, the Oda began their rise to power. A concrete number for Yoshimoto's strength is difficult to come by, and figures range from 10,000 to 25,000.Samurai Archives, Battle of Okehazama With this dramatic victory Nobunaga Oda was raised to the front rank of military commanders.Samurai Source book, Stephen Turnbull. pg 216 In the battle more than 2,500 of Imagawa soldiers were killed. They were buried in Senninkuza by a local Buddhist priest Ryuki Kaioh II of Sogenji Temple.www.city.toyoake.aichi.jp (Battle of Okehazama) Gallery Okehazama SC1.JPG| Okehazama Samurai Commanders 1 scan Ambush at Okehazama.jpg| Okehazama Nobunaga's Ambition Iron Triangle scene Yoshimoto at Okehazama.jpg| Okehazama Nobunaga's Ambition Rise to Power scene Death of Yoshimoto.jpg| Okehazama Nobunaga's Ambition Rise to Power scene Sources Category:Battles